Just Friends
by Mrs Shades
Summary: Typical romance. based on my life right now.     -Ally has just met a guy, from the minute she heard his name, she was already hooked-
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was a 9am start, finally reaching college after a challenging travel, Ally made her way to the entrance of her building, entering into the warmth of the foyer. Apart from coming in to learn, she was meeting a guy she had been talking to on msn, a guy she was told about, by a friend. Just the sound of his name and how nice he was intrigued Ally. And after she saw a picture, she was hooked.

She turned the corner, searching for Lewis; skimming the room quickly and briefly her eyes met his, lent over body that was occupied by a phone, he was surrounded by 3 or 4 other guys from his class. Ally didn't go over straight away, she was a shy girl, and not the type to walk up and say hi. Although once you get to know her, it's hard to shut her mouth.

She decided to grab herself a latte, something that became a regular at the foyer cafe. After mixing in some sugar and pressing a lid on top, she pulled a chair over to a deserted table, dropped her belongings on the floor, and pretended to occupy herself, so she didn't look lonely. Sitting where she was, still with Lewis in easy view, she glanced a few times every minute, to see if Lewis would ever look up.

At the point of Lewis looking up, Ally quickly whipped her head back in her direction, away from Lewis.

After having enough of sitting by herself, she made her way down the corridor, where her classroom was, again dropped her belongings on the ground, and slid down the wall till she was sitting on the floor. She shuffled to the end of the wall so she had a straight on view of Lewis, eventually he realised it was her and made his way up the corridor. With a tall slim frame, and long strides, making his way up the corridor, Ally pulled herself up off the ground, to greet Lewis.

"I thought it was you" he spoke, in a very distinct Yorkshire accent. "I did see you, but you seemed engrossed with something on your phone, so I didn't want to disturb you" Ally said with nerves catching in her throat. "You should of still come and said hey". He said in the same tone.

"Truthfully, I was too shy to come and say hi" Ally giggled as a blush blossomed on her cheeks

"Pussy" he chuckled sarcastically, but Ally wasn't offended, using that kind of language herself, she was desensitised and just giggled along with him.

The two of them talked a little while longer, 10 minutes had past, not one of those minutes were wasted in Ally's mind.

"Right I'm off for a fag" Lewis said finishing off the conversation, ending it with a one arm hug. Strolled down the corridor and out of Ally's view.

Lowering her head, to hide the uncontrollable grin on her face, she slides back into place on the floor, when the rest of class started to turn up.

"Who was he?" one asked. "oh just a friend" she replied, still with a smile and giggle.


	2. Chapter 2

Ally wanted to see more of Lewis, but the timetables limited the time she had with him. Being on the same course but a different class, they couldn't all be in on the same days. So Monday was the only day they saw each other. And on Sundays, Ally could never sleep. With Lewis being on her mind 24/7, her eyes could easily become bloodshot with the lack of sleep.

Sunday night and Ally was up late talking to Lewis on msn, her friend Rachel was in the conversation. Rachel was a tall slim girl, just smaller than Lewis, but still tall, friends will Lewis also, known him longer than Ally. He said he'd meet the two of them for lunch the next day, knowing this made Ally giddy and as usual, unable to sleep.

Staying up all night didn't put her in the best of moods, but she pushed through the night and got ready for college. Dragging her legs from couch where she watched TV all night, all the way up the stairs, pulling her t-shirt and stone washed jeans on. Glancing in the mirror now and then, looking at her worn out, and shaggy haired appearance. Ally pulled the brush through her hair, and applied some mascara, before descending the stairs and leaving the house without eating breakfast, not caring that she would be starving later on.

Ally got to college and met with Rachel, they took a seat and nattered "oh my god, you got your legs out just for Lewis haven't you" Rachel said wide eyed "no! ...ok maybe" Ally said with a blush growing on her face. Rachel got her phone out and was about to tell Lewis just that, when Ally lunged and started tickling Rachel, just at that moment Lewis came through the doors "Ha!" Ally yelled in victory "Damn" Rachel said as she punched her knee in defeat. Rachel and Lewis hugged, but Ally sat there and just smiled, inside she wanted to hug him as well, but didn't have the guts to. The two of them started fooling around, not that they liked each other, but Ally was jealous of the closeness of them both, wishing she could be as playful with him as Rachel was.

"Just going out for a cig" he told the girls, leaving his bag behind and walking out the doors, Ally and Rachel continued talking. "He hasn't said anything about my legs, like he said he would" Ally said laughing at the same him "he's probably too shy to" Rachel giggled.

Lewis returned and took a seat again; Rachel teased him by wiping her foot on his trouser leg, making his rub the dirt of every time. "Ha-ha I'm so evil" Rachel laughed.

"Your evil? Hey I'm the one that blocked him on MSN 2 years ago, we already know each other from a past life, we had each other on a website called Tagged, Lewis tried to add me on MSN but I blocked him" Ally laughed along. "I know, you Meany" Lewis said sarcastically. "Someone else blocked me on MSN as well you know" Lewis said leaning over to talk to Ally, as Rachel was already talking to someone that Ally wasn't friendly with. "Really?" Ally said surprised and giggled "What was wrong with you in that past life ay?" Ally laughed once more, Lewis shook his head and smiled as his head was bent down.


	3. Chapter 3

Ally had known Lewis now for just a little over 3 months, and even after already telling Lewis she liked him, there was no awkwardness between them. Ally kept thinking he must be different; usually you're shy in front of a guy you like right? Well she liked Lewis and was more than normal and comfortable being around him. She liked him so much, she was comfortable enough to be herself, and she liked that.

It was another Monday and even though she started at 1pm, she always came in early to meet her best friend Chrystal. Ally had a plan for when Lewis came in, or out of his lesson. "I'm going to ignore him, see what he does" she said to Chrystal, and because Ally would be talking about Lewis 24/7 to Chrystal, she couldn't care less. After a little while, Lewis emerged in the foyer, Ally glanced a few times, realising he was talking to a group of friends, Rachel included, again seeing them hug brought on a jealousy pang. But sooner or later he pulled away and walking away from the group, Ally figured he was going for a fag, so she just ignored him, but to her surprise he came over and greeted her.

"Just came out of Harriett's lesson" he complained "I fucking hate her" he chuckled but still in a pissed off state. "Oh has Harriett finally realised you were suppose to be on in her class" Ally grinned. "No Na, she knows, I just haven't been turning up, but I have to start going to her classes now" he complained once more. "Well you know how I feel now "Ally said pointing in Lewis' face, teasing him. "Right I'm going for a fag, if your still here in 10 minutes then I'll sit with you" Lewis said as he started to get up. "Oky dokes" she chirped as Lewis walked out.

"I honestly didn't think he would come over, I thought he was going straight out for a fag" Ally said in surprise to Chrystal. Chrystal just laughed and shook her head, watching as Ally fell further for Lewis little by little.

Lewis returned 10 minutes later and even though the benches we're far from occupied, he still squashed right up next to her. As much as Ally enjoyed that, her back was hurting. Ally had scoliosis and being in one position for too long, strained her back and made it ache. She walked over when the basket seats were pulled on off the pile and dragged it over sitting in front of Lewis. Positing herself comfortably and pulling out a chocolate bar from her bag, she began nibbling. "Fatty" Lewis joked, "you call me fatty, but you're the one who had a kebab, garlic pizza, two bottles of Monster and 4 plums...Yeah 4 plums are so fattening Lewis" Ally snickered. "I was joking you know" Lewis said grinning. "oh I know, I wish I had a bit more fat on me, people take advantage of weight, I'm so light people can pick me that easily. The other day someone picked me up, whilst I was still on the chair, they ended up pulling me off and stealing my chair" Ally giggled. Lewis then started to kick her chair, realising how easy it was to move with still sitting on it. "Oh don't you start" she said pretending to get aggravated. She get shuffling her chair forward, only to get pushed back again by Lewis. So she pulled her chair up, holding it up around her bum, and waddled round the other side of the block and at with Chrystal, but then she started to push Ally's chair back to tease her but eventually stopped, descending into conversation once again. "You're so stubborn" Lewis said with a little side grin. "I like teasing you the most, because you get wound up so easily" he said chuckling and shaking his head. Ally folded her arms and huffed sarcastically.

As time progressed, Chrystal said her goodbyes and got a forced hug of Ally and went off to her lesson for 12, and then most of Lewis' classmates turned up and sat with him, but he was soon up and out for another fag. "Well this is awkward" Ally nervously giggled to her friend Amelia, who was from the other class. "So is there anyone you had your eye on here" Ally said as Amelia shuffled closer to her, separating slightly and subtly from the group. "No not really, I did like Lewis at first, because he is fit, but you know when you get to know someone" Ally nodded, as the two sunk into deep conversation. Just then Lewis was back inside again. Although his class where sitting at one side of the large block, he pulled up a basket chair and sat next to Ally instead. She was more than pleased.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

After an hour and half with Chrystal, Ally wandered over to where Lewis was sitting. He was busy listening to music with his friend Maria, also a friend of Ally's but from Lewis' class. Maria got a phone call off her mother, and had to meet her somewhere in Town, Which meant Lewis and Ally were alone. Not that, that wasn't awkward or anything, in fact it was a bonus for Ally. A bit of alone time with Lewis was what she needed. "I was literally in creases with the amount of shit that was typed up on the screen" Ally giggled. "Well I was typing and my friend had lifted the keyboard up to my head, I then sneezed and whacked my head off it, then continued writing" Lewis smiled. Little smiles and giggles radiated, and Lewis moved the bags beside him away, and patted the space next to him, so Ally could be closer, and because Ally and left her phone and iPod next to here, Lewis kept hitting it, hoping the screen would lighten up, Something of a habit of his. After a while Lewis' friend Abi turned up, and took a seat next to Ally, having a conversation about music. "I think the last concert I went to and regret now was the Jonas Brothers" Ally said, Lewis punched her leg playfully. With a sarcastically shocked face Ally gasped. "I don't usually hit girls but that had to be done" Lewis laughed "I'd hit Abi, but shes not in arms reach" Lewis said lazily reaching out for Abi, showing he couldn't reach. Abi left soon after, leaving Ally and Lewis alone again. Ally's phone buzzed, checking her phone, it was Rachel, telling her, she'd be along soon. Lewis then wanted to play on Ally's version of Angry bird just because she was further along in the game; at that point Rachel arrived and sat with the two. Abi came back, and sat next to Lewis. Coincidently at the same Ally got a text, it was Rachel despite the fact she was sitting right there, the text read "she obviously likes him" Ally just smiled "yeah I agree, absolutely" but she soon left a second time. After that time Lewis and Ally were having fun quoting Lee Evans, with Abi watching over a few feet away and laughing at the actions the two were doing. "He's on tour this year you know?" Lewis told Ally. She gasped in excited "really? Ooh I gotta get tickets then" she smiled excitedly.

Later that night when Ally was on the computer, she was having a conversation with Lewis, jokingly complaining about having to do a shoot down Tynemouth. "I'm just making excuses" Ally typed, "excuses?" Lewis said confused. "Yeah, you know, reasons not to go down to Tynemouth" she answered back. "I'll be there" Lewis said surprising Ally. Why would he tell her, he was going to be there? Did he like Ally or something?


End file.
